New Element
by TheFanfictionMaster
Summary: When evil faces the main six or main SEVEN will the last element rise up to help Twilight and her friends? A/N I'm not the best at summaries, I put in my OC
1. Chapter 1

After the main six defeated nightmare moon and Celestia was about to give Twilight her next assignment and then she just stopped and stared.

"Twilight," Celestia said stagnantly

"Yes princess is something wrong,"

"Very," she went close and whispered into Twilight's ears

"You must go to your library and perform a truth spell on the Elements of Harmony book because the book has a exponential amount of unknown power and I need you to discover it. So perform the truth spell while you ask the book,is there another element, whatever the book answers you will be able to tell the truth then perform a reveal the unseen spell o the book and the book will tell you the rest."

"Ok, but princess why are you so worried?"

"Without the seventh element nightmare moon might come back without Luna's permission or will."

"Oh that's horrible"

"Yes and you should take the others with you."

"Ok I will go with haste." and with that Twilight signaled the others to come and galloped back to the library. Then Twilight and all of her friends looked for the book.

"I found it!" Pinkie yelled

"ok now to perform the spell." Twilight said to herself

Twilight started up her truth spell and asked the book,

"Is there a seventh element?"

"No." the book replied into everyponies heads

"Wo, thats weird." Rainbow Dash said

"You know whats weirder," Twilight said

"What"

"The books lying." Then Twilight looked at the book and asked

"Why did you lie to me? Tell me the truth!"

"Ok do what Celestia said perform the spell on page 34."

"How did you know about Celestia saying- whatever, okay."

Twilight readied her spell and flipped to page 34 which was the page that talked about the 6 elements and their power. She performed the spell and the room went white with a shining light. Then the book spoke

"Now go to page 76584945495."

"But that's not a page?"

"Just do it."

Twilight went to the last page of the book which was 100 and saw little piece of paper jutting out of the side and she touched it. A 76584945495 page appeared and she read

_Dear Reader_

_ If you are reading this that means that you have defeated nightmare moon. But you haven't defeated her completely. She had cast a spell on the book so when she came back and the elements of harmony returned no one would no there was a seventh element so she wouldn't be defeated completely but the seventh element cant be sensed if its away from the other elements. Fortunately the seventh element is in town so Celestia picked up the signal. Your mission is to find the seventh element and make the pony realize friendship. _

_Sincerely _

_ Elements of Harmony book_

After that said or read the book shined the bright light again and went back to normal.

"Ok girls you heard the book lets go find that element!" Twilight exclaimed

"Okay!" the rest of the mares screamed.

The girls took on there mission and rushed out the door to investigate all of Ponyville.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight assigned each girl to a location

Rarity: uptown

Pinkie: Mid town

Fluttershy: downtown

Applejack: near the edge of the everfree forest

Rainbow: fly over the town

and herself to check the retail office to see if anyone new has moved in.

Rarity talked to some ponies and they said that they saw a moving truck full of stuff heading toward the edge of the everfree forest. She thanked them and rushed to Twilight to tell her the news.

Pinkie talked (laughed and giggled) at ponies and she found out that there was a new pony in town and made a mental note to throw the new mare/stallion a welcome party and to learn their name. She bounced off to Twilight to tell her the news.

Fluttershy saw a moving truck trotting up the street and asked him where he came from he said...

"I just came from a house near the edge of the everfree."

"Ok um.. well thanks."

"No problem."

Fluttershy lightly flew to meet up with Applejack

Applejack searched the edge of the everfree and spotted a new looking house and went over to investigate. While she did that she ran into Rainbow Dash.

"Hey watch where your trotting you- oh its you Applejack sorry I was flying over when I saw a pony go into that house that I've never seen before."

"and I think that house there is new to."

"We better go inform Twilight."

Twilight trotted into the retail shop and went up to the front desk.

"Hello I was wondering if any houses were sold recently?"

"Yes there was one near the edge of the everfree forest."

"Okay thank you so much."

Twilight turned around o fast she didn't notice the pink pony and got tackled by the pink blur.

"PINKIE!"

"Oh sorry Twilight I just have something important to tell you." at that moment the rest of the main six came through the door.

"Twilight I just heard from a very nice pony that a moving truck went to the edges of the everfree forest," Raity said

"I heard that too!" Pinkie exclaimed

"I talked to the truck driver on the way back and he said he came from there." Fluttershy whispered

"I saw a new house at the edge of the everfree." Applejack said

"And I saw a mysterious pony walk into the house!" Rainbow Dash said

"Ok girls that house was just recently bought so lets move out!" Twilight said in delight

"Okay!" the rest of the girls said in unison.

* * *

I woke up to look at my clock 4:47 p.m I decided to watch some of my little human. I turned it on

"Oh Kim Kardashian you can't do anymore plastic surgery to make those breast bigger!" I said out loud. I heard a knock at the front door and turned the show off.

"Coming!" I opened the door to see six mares at my door and the familiar lavender pony is one of them

"Hello my name is Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends." she pointed her hoof at the other mares

"Oh hello." I said very shy

Twilight fully opened the door to reveal the mare. Her coat was jet black and her mane was rainbow (and in the style of Rainbow Dashes hair) her tail was rainbow as well. Her eyes were a deep purple and her cutie mark was a fireball shooting downwards with rainbow colored wings.

"What does that represent?" Rainbow Dash said

"Oh its my fiery passion to fly, sounds pretty stupid I guess." I looked at the round

"No, that's an AWESOME cutie mark!" Rainbow Dash said

"What is your name?" Twilight asked

"Rainbow Spectrum" I said

"That's a nice name, well if you could come with us..." Twilight said

"Wait, why am I coming with you?"

"Well the fate of equestria is at hand and we need your help."

"Um do you have a book or something I could read because I like to know what I'm doing first before I do it."

"Are YOU and egghead too!" Rainbow Dash moaned

"I could beat you in an hoof wrestle."

"No you cant I'm the IRON PONY!"

"Prove it." I said with a smirk

"Oh your on!" We both pulled up to stump and put our hooves down and Applejack said

"On your mark, get set, GO!" We wrestled for a good 10 seconds then I pinned her hoof to the stump.

"Are you guys done because I do have a book." Twilight pulled the elements of harmony book and performed the cycle to show the seventh element. Then I walked over and started reading.

"Ok that's interesting." Right after I said that he book shined a white light and I clutched my chest and the book spoke

_Yessssss this is the one, the seventh element. Now finish your task and show her friendship!"_

I stopped clutching my chest and was surprised

"Show me FRIENDSHIP!"

"Yes that is our mission. To show you friendship so you can bring out your inner element." Twilight said with a smile

"Wait there one second you not even the slightest bit surprised that your the seventh **ELEMENT OF HARMONY.** Those elements are ancient relics!"

"I don't care that I'm the seventh element! I DON'T WANT FRIENDS!" and with that I slammed my door shut, locked it, and sat down on my bed and cried.

Those ponies don't understand how many times ponies tried to be my friend but then just stabbed me in the back. I've giving up all _hope _of making any friends.

* * *

A/N I thought that saying Rainbow Spectrum did this and Rainbow Spectrum did that and "Blah" Rainbow Spectrum said this is just to much writing the name so I just kept her in first person any time my OC is in the chapter. I like her name but its just to long. Also I suck at southern accents so (you might hate this) Applejack is just going to talk normally. I had a mix up this was suppose to be the third chapter but I accidentally saved over so I will just explain the jist of the "second" chapter. So Rainbow Spectrum lived in Manehattan but wanted to move somewhere else so she picked Ponyville. She went to Ponyville on the train and looked at luna and saw a darkness in her heart. She caught what happened in the pilot of season one by reading a newspaper about it. She bought the only available house on the edge of the Everfree forest. Sh went to her house and the moving company had already taken the stuff from her apartment in Manehattan to her new house. While the mover moved her stuff in she watched a how called My Little Human. She had a lot of books and the mover asked why. She stated that she had a degree in anatomy, biology, and wildlife biology. Then the mover got to the last item in the truck, an anvil. The mover couldn't lift the anvil but Rainbow Spectrum could. The mover (he) asked how. She said that she uses it to work out everyday and that she is built like a stallion but has the body of a mare. She explains her work out and the mover leaves and tells her his name Caramel. He is Tan with golden hair. So that's how the "second" chapter was so not you know and hopefully I answered some questions.


End file.
